User blog:Tomahawk23/Anton Chigurth Vs. Cousins
An epic battle between to psychopathic killers is about to unfold! Anton Chigurth! The hitman obsessed with fate who roams and stalks the deserts of southern united states killing everybody he comes into contact with! Vs. The Cousins! The murderous cousins of Tuco Salamanca and nephews of old Cartel enforcer Hector Salamanca. Men of few words, and of DEATH! These three killers kill almost everybody who they come into contact with, both are unstoppable killing machines, but when these two devils of the south collide which will come out on top? WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!?!?! Anton Chigurth Anton Chigurth is the main antagonist of the novel and film No Country for Old Men. ''Chigurth is largely portrayed as an unstoppable force of death, killing virtually everybody he comes into contact with in the film, some without any seeming purpose or motivation what so ever. Anton is hired to retrieve a satchel of money by a Mexican Cartel, of whom he kills his contractors. He then begins a relentless chase of the man who stole it, Lewelyn Moss. Throughout his chase, Anton kills numerous people including other Mexicans, police officer, another bounty hunter, and several others. Notes *'Extremely High Pain Tolerance:''' Anton seems to feel very little pain. When in a car crash, and his bone sticking out his arm, Anton calmly walked out of the car, breathing heavily, asked a child to give him his shirt making it into an arm cast and gave him 100 dollars saying "You didn't see me, I was never here" and walked off. He also showed very little pain while removing a bullet from his shin. The Cousins '''Marco and Leonel Salamanca '''are the Cousins of Tuco Salamanca. The Cousins are psychopathic twins and hitmen of the Juarez Cartel. After Tuco is killed of whom they believe to be Walter White the two attempt to kill Walter White. However they are called off as Walter is key in Gus Fring's meth empire, an ally of the Cartel. However, Tuco was really killed by DEA agent Hank Shrader. Taking advantage of the situation, Gus gives the Cousins permission to go after DEA Agent Shrader. However Gus Fring alerts Agent Shrader moments before the attack, thus giving him the upper hand. Unarmed, Shrader backs his car into Leonel ramming his legs into another car, then takes his gun. In a brutal firefight with Marco, Shrader is shot four times, almost crippling him. While on the ground, about to be executed, Marco decides to go back to his car to get his axe to kill Shrader with. In this time Hank is able to reload his gun with a bullet that fell on the floor and shoots Marco in the head. Notes *Rarely Speak. Typically look at each other and know exactly what the other is thinking. *Vengeful. Voting *A vote must have 5 sentence to count as full, 3 count as half, anything less is none. All sentences must be valid and relevant to count. Please give more than five sentence votes. Category:Blog posts